Downfall
by oreo69not96
Summary: Discontinued!Sorry not my best work...
1. Not who you think she is

Well let's do this.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Hermione. Sweet book worm Hermione.  
  
It was the summer before year 7 and Hermione had changed a lot. Her hair had been tamed, died black with green streaks and was flowing down her back stopping at her waist.  
  
She had gained a gorgeous figure. And was 5'6. Her eyes were now a much darker brown. So dark that you can't tell where her pupils are. She had also developed quite the taste for dark clothes and plaid mini-skirts with fitted tees branding her favorite bands. She was now what some people call 'punk' though she never bought into it. She was Hermione Anne Granger. Or so she thought... 


	2. Hi lexie

Well let's do this.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer-Well I rapping Oreo and I'm here to say if want to read something by JK Harry Potter is the only way. (Form the Simpsons)  
  
The last chapter was short because my mom came down stairs to yell at me. (She is psycho)  
  
Hermione woke up to a beautiful morning. The sun was shining in on her.  
  
She rose slowly from her bed and walked to her bathroom. She splashed her face with the cold water. She tried to recall her dream form the previous night.  
  
~A snake slithers on the floor but it is no ordinary snake. It seems to be pure white with red glowing eyes~  
  
She walks back into her room after brushing her teeth. She picks out a black vintage tee that says "LP" on it, a green plaid mini-skirt, black fishnets, and to finish it off a pair of all black converse.  
  
She walks over to her vanity (I know it seems out of place but even I have a vanity) She put on black eyeliner, black eyeshadow, and green mascara. After a swish of lip-gloss on her lips she began to pack her make up with the rest of her stuff. Then threw it into her trunk.  
  
Today was the last day of the holidays. She needed to enjoy it. She called her friend Lexie. (Lives in her neighborhood)  
  
"Hello?" "Hi Lexie its Mione" "Oh Hi what's up" "Nothing much wanna head to the mall" "Yeah that sounds cool" "I'll pick you up in 10 minutes" "Okay bye" "Bye"  
  
I'll cut the chapter off here(psycho mom is coming back) 


	3. getting pierced and finding out you're n...

Well let's do this.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer-Well I rapping Oreo and I'm here to say if want to read something by JK Harry Potter is the only way. (From the Simpsons)  
  
Okie dokie lets fic it!  
  
Hermione grabbed her keys to her beautiful neon green Honda Civic. She got in and drove 2 blocks to Lexie's house. She pushed the horn once and then looked in her mirror. She tossed her hair over her shoulder then looked out her window.  
  
There were 2 guys skateboarding that she recognized from when Lexie introduced them.1 of them was about 5'8 had black hair with a bleach-blond steak through it. The other was 6'0 his hair was electric blue in spikes. She looked back over to the door Lexie wasn't out yet.  
  
Hermione turned the car off, got out and went up to the door. She rang the doorbell. Lexie opened abruptly. Lexie has blonde hair that stops at her shoulders, same height as Hermione, Lexie was a little less curvy than Hermione but her chest which was a Double D, was much larger than Hermione's modest C cup. Today she was wearing an AFI shirt with pinstripe jeans and pink converse.  
  
"Sorry I took so long, I had to put the dogs outside."  
  
"Its okay"  
  
They walked down the driveway to where Hermione's car was parked. They both got in and talked about their last year of school on the way to the mall.  
  
When they got there the first store they stopped at was "INTI". The store sold mostly black clothes, which was more of Lexie's thing. Hermione went over to the tees that had weird slogans on them. She one that said, "if you could read my mind you would be running away" She picked it out without even reading the price.  
  
That was all she found that she wanted. Lexie on the other hand found numerous shirts, pants, and skirts. After visiting Hot Topic, Hot Stuff, and Claire's they decided to get some piercings.  
  
Hermione sat in the room waiting for the lady to come in and pierce her. She had decided on her tongue and lip.  
  
The lady walked Hermione told her "Lip and tongue" After her preparing the needles and Hermione's 2 tiny yelps of pain, it was over and Hermione was pierced.  
  
After Lexie walked out they left it was getting dark they stopped at checkers. Hermione dropped Lexie off at home, and went home, too.  
  
When she got home there were 2 owls at home waiting for her. She took the letter of the brown barn owl and read it. She had become head girl, which was no surprise. Then she took the letter off of the black owl; she opened and read it.  
  
' Dear Hermione,  
This may come as a surprise to you, but your father and I are not your biological parents. You're real parents are Cordelia and Damian Reavis. They are purebloods and will be picking you up today. You are to live with them. They will arrive 7:30.Have your trunk ready. Before they catch you off guard your real name is Anelise Lorraine Reavis.  
Love,  
The Grangers  
  
She stared down at the letter in utter disbelief. Then at the clock it was exactly 7:30.She heard 2 loud pops then saw a man and a woman standing in the kitchen.  
  
HAHA cliffhanger! I'll update as soon as possible. Thanks for the reviews. 


	4. Reavis manor&he's not as bad as you thin...

Well let's do this.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer-Well I rapping Oreo and I'm here to say if want to read something by JK Harry Potter is the only way. (From the Simpsons)  
  
Okie dokie lets fic it!  
  
Hermione walked into the kitchen to greet who she could only assume were her parents.  
  
The woman came over and hugged her tightly "Oh Anelise dear. Finally we can be a family again" When her mother let go of her she noticed she was like an older replica of her only she had green eyes. Her father had jet-black hair and had dark brown eyes like Hermione.  
  
"Hello mother, father. I just finished reading the letter and well I guess I'll go get my trunk."  
  
"I'll help you with that" her father offered.  
  
She showed him to her room. They picked it up and pulled it downstairs. Once they had her thing she needed they apparated at the Reavis Manor. It was the biggest home she had ever seen.  
  
"Well let me show you to your room" her mother said. He mother guided her up the stairs to the west wing of the manor. She pointed her to a room that was green and black. "This is your room. And that is your bathroom" she said pointing to a door across from her room. "Well I'll leave you to settle in, call for Wheezy if you get hungry. The car will take you to Kings Cross Station tomorrow" And with that her mother left her,  
  
Hermione decided to take a shower and just go to bed. She had no way of telling harry and Ron what had happened today. So she pulled a tank and a pair of sweat pants to sleep in, then walked across the hallway to take a shower. She walked down the hallway looking for where her parents kept her towels. She could hear them discussing something. " We should tell her tonight" "I agree that she should know but she just found out she was adopted today." "Well that Malfoys already know. Their son Draco is expecting his fiancé to know about their wedding." Hermione gasped and walked into the room.  
  
"I'm marring Malfoy"  
  
"Yes, you know him?"  
  
"Yes he has tortured me for the last 6 years."  
  
"Well you have been betrothed to him since the day you were born"  
  
"But I can't he thinks I'm Hermione the mudblood"  
  
"Well you're not you are Anelise Reavis the pureblood. His future bride."  
  
"Well fine I'm not gonna argue but if he does anything mean I can't be held responsible for my actions. Where are the towels?"  
  
"In your closet."  
  
Hermione walked out of the room and took a long shower .She dried off and went into her room closing and locking the door behind her. Just as she was about to pull her towel off she looked at her bed and screamed.  
  
"Nice to see you, too Anelise or should Mrs.Malfoy " Sitting on her bed was none other than Draco Malfoy." Your parents said that you knew about the marriage so my mother saw fit that I come over for the night, so we could get better aquatinted. I didn't know you did that by undressing in front of them. But I am not opposed."  
  
"God you are just so..."  
  
"Sexy?"  
  
"Frustrating. Can you please excuse yourself while I get dressed"  
  
"Why? We are getting married. I'll see it anyway."  
  
She let frustrated sound and gave in. She got a bra and undies out of her trunk .She pulled her undies on under her towel. Then she let the towel fall and snapped her bra on.  
  
"Your beautiful you know. Don't ever be ashamed of your body." He said.  
  
She flushed a bright pink. Then thought that the marriage might not be that bad after all. She pulled her tank and her pants on the sat next to him.  
  
"So let's get better aquatinted." They talked for hours until they looked at the clock. It was 11:30pm. Draco walked out of the room and went to his own. Hermione went to sleep and dreamt of Draco. And how much he had changed since his father had been sent to Azkaban.  
  
Well I hop e this chapter as long enough for everyone. (Psycho mom isn't home) You know what to do leave a review.((((((((((((((( 


	5. God he is hot

Well let's do this.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer-Well I rapping Oreo and I'm here to say if want to read something by JK Harry Potter is the only way. (From the Simpsons)  
  
BTW don't bother flaming me. The fire I throw back burns so much more. I have nothing left but hate. So if you're a bitch I am bitchier.  
  
Okie dokie lets fic it!  
  
The next morning Hermione woke up and went to her restroom, she heard someone in the shower but then the water stopped. Hermione walked in to see who was using her bathroom. The first thing she saw was a very naked Draco (who she had to admit was hot).  
  
"Well I knew you couldn't resist for long. Like what you see?" He said as he covered his lower half with a towel.  
  
"Well I won't deny that I do. But why are you in my bathroom?"  
  
"I thought that would be obvious I needed a shower."  
  
Hermione splashed water on her face as usual then went to her room to get dressed. She decided to wear a red tank top that says "this wasn't red when I bought it", a red plaid pleated mini skirt, and knee-high combat boots.  
  
She went over to the vanity that already been in her room when she got there. She put on a silver lip hoop then pulled all of her hair up. She gelled strands of hair to make antenna bangs. Once her hair was up in a ponytail she put on her make up. She put on black eyeliner, black eyeshadow, and black mascara. She put on clear shiny lip-gloss, then put all of her make up back into her trunk.  
  
When she was finished in her room she levitated her trunk downstairs. Draco was down there already there waiting. He was wearing a silver tee that matched his eyes and a pair of black jeans, and black etnies.2 house elves carried out of the house and to the limo.  
  
Hermione went into the kitchen grabbed a chocolate chip muffin and went out to the limo. Followed by Draco. They sat in the limo talking; Draco had made Head boy so it was obvious that they would share a dormitory this year. When they arrived at the train station they put their trunks on trolleys. They walked through the barrier and onto the train.  
  
They walked down the hallway looking for the head compartment. They ran into Harry and Ron.  
  
"Watch it Malfoy" Ron said.  
  
"You ran into me"  
  
"The hell we did"  
  
"Ron he's right you ran into us"  
  
"No one asked you, At least this one looks better than Parkinson"  
  
"WELL RONALD WEASLEY, I HAVE NEVER BEEN SO INSULTED IN MY ENTIRE LIFE." Hermione said in an almost yelling voice. Then she said in a low whisper. "I thought that after 6 years of friendship you would know who I am."  
  
"Hermione?" Ron and Harry said in unison.  
  
"Not anymore its Anelise Reavis. Reavis to you 2."  
  
And with that Hermione walked away deciding to do something bold grabbing Draco's hand and lacing fingers with him. They found the head compartment and sat down.  
  
Gotta leave you here. Psycho mom is back home You know what to do leave a review. 


	6. The train ride

Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer- Well I'm rapping Oreo and I'm here to say if you want something by JK Harry Potter is the only way (From the Simpsons)  
  
Sorry for the long wait I wrote chapters down and I'm not the best when it come o typing things that have been written out. So I want to thank all of you that have reviewed. And pleez enjoy this chapter.  
  
"So is that the end of the golden trio?" Draco asked in mock anxiety  
  
"Well there is no Hermione Granger anymore so I guess so." She replied back dully  
  
They rode the train in silence. Around the middle of their journey Draco and Hermione gave the prefects their assignments. Afterwards they talked about their forced marriage.  
  
"Did you know about the marriage when you met me? Did you know who I was I mean?" She asked  
  
"I knew about it just not it was to the girl I spent the last 6 years making fun of. Sorry by the way"  
  
"Its okay you have the rest of your life to make it up to me. Woah that didn't come out right but you know what I meant."  
  
"Yeah it's just fun listening to you stumble with your words" Hermione looked out the window.  
  
"We're almost there we should get changed" Draco nodded and began to get out his clothes along with Hermione.  
  
Hermione took of her tank and replaced it with a blouse then replaced her red plaid skirt with her gray pleated one. After she had finished she sat next to Draco and checked herself in the mirror. The trained slowed down and they began to exit the train.  
  
Hermione was pulled away then looked up to see to very angry boys  
  
You know what to do leave a review!!!!!!! 


	7. Back in the castle

Chapter 7  
  
Disclaimer- Well I'm rapping Oreo and I'm here to say if you want something by JK Harry Potter is the only way (From the Simpsons)  
  
I'm not the best at writing long chapters. Instead I update as frequently as possible. So pleez bear with me.  
  
"Hermione you don't write to us all summer, and then you show up on the train with Malfoy and yell at Ron. What's up with you?" Harry said in a rushed voice  
  
"Well I was with my muggle friends all summer then found out I was adopted and am really a pureblood and to top it off I am betrothed to Malfoy. As I said before my name is Anelise, but Reavis to you 2. Now anything else you would like to know?"  
  
Just then Draco showed up  
  
"Anything wrong love?" He said to her in a suave voice.  
  
"No just letting them be informed"  
  
"Shall we? The heads' carriage is waiting."  
  
The held hands as they walked to the carriage. Draco helped her in and then got in himself.  
  
They rode to the castle in silence thinking (still holding hands).  
  
(A/N: how sweet!)  
  
Once they arrived they separated and went to their respectful tables.  
  
As soon as Hermione had made contact with her seat Dean and Seamus sat next to her.  
  
"So are you new here? I'm Dean."  
  
"And I'm Seamus" He gave her a flirty smile "Pretty girl like you shouldn't be sitting alone."  
  
"Actually I prefer to sit alone thank you. I'm Anelise Reavis and I was Hermione Granger last year. So if you could leave me be that would be awesome."  
  
They got up and walked further down the table to get seats. Their vacant ones were soon filled by Lavender and Parvati.  
  
"Oh Her- Anelise what is with the new style?"  
  
"Well..." She gave the same explanation as Ron and Harry but more thorough and friendly  
  
"So what's it like being engaged to Malfoy?" Parvati asked in a slightly ditzy voice.  
  
'Oh god they are so clueless to the world around them. Owell might as well have fun with them' she thought  
  
"Well I don't consider myself engaged until I have the ring" (yes she is mocking them).  
  
They shrieked and then began to giggle. Hermione began to eat hoping that they would leave her alone. Luckily they did. When the feast was over Dumbledor stood to make his announcements.  
  
"This years Head Boy is Draco Malfoy and our Head Girl is Anelise Reavis. Who most of you know as Hermione Granger. Well off to bed you have classes tomorrow."  
  
Hermione and Draco went up to the teachers' table.  
  
"Well you 2 will be sharing a common room. I'll show you the way" Professor Magonagall (A/N: How do you spell that?) said as she lead them out the Great Hall and up to a tower in the west wing of the castle.  
  
She stopped in front of a portrait of a woman who Hermione recognized as Violet. (A friend of the fat lady in the pink dress)  
  
She turned to them "The password is Sincerum" with that she left.  
  
Hermione said the password and they entered.  
  
The common room was decorated in Black furniture and mahogany tables. There were staircases on either side of the room. They went up to their rooms and went in. Her room was decorated in burgundy and gold. She had a vanity, desk, walk-in closet, and a king-sized bed. There was a door on the left side of room. She walked over and opened it. It was her bathroom that she must have shared with Draco because there was another door. She opened it too.  
  
There he was pulling his clothes off. He was now only in his boxers.  
  
"Hem Hem"  
  
He turned around lightning quick.  
  
"Oh so you enjoy the show?"  
  
"Slightly. Just seeing where this door went. We share a bathroom. So many romps could happen in there. (See that is the innuendo I was talking about) Can't wait"  
  
She winked and went back through to her room closing and locking the door behind her. She changed into a tank top and sleep pants. Then went to bed.  
  
the next morning  
  
Hermione woke up and took a nice long shower. She came out and wrapped a towel around her. She went into her room only to see Draco sitting on her bed.  
  
Mwahahaha this where I leave you. I hope this is long enough. What could possibly happen with Hermione's new attitude, her in a towel and Draco on her bed? Things could get naughty from here! Smut will be coming up in the next chapter.  
  
You know what to do leave a review! 


	8. How could she joke

Chapter 8  
  
Disclaimer- Well I'm rapping Oreo and I'm here to say if you want something by JK Harry Potter is the only way (From the Simpsons)  
  
I have received a few flamers and I thought that all of my readers would be mature enough to know that I do not care for flamers. So do not bother. I mean really like saying that Hermione would never go punk. (BTW never use that word or I might have to curse you). Did I miss something did JK make a series of books called Hermione Granger. If not the shut the fuck up. You don't know what she is like you just know that she is Harry's friend. Well not anymore in my fic. Also to every other flame do don't bother for the flame I throw back burns so much more.  
  
On a lighter note I am thinking of writing a fic about Hermione and Blaise Zabini. Tell me your ideas on how I should do it.  
  
Okie Dokie lets fic it  
  
Here cums the smut I promised.

* * *

"Draco, what do you want?"  
  
"Well seeing as we are engaged I thought you should have a ring." He pulled out a small velvet box and opened it. Inside was a beautiful ring that had a large diamond in the center w/ an emerald and ruby on either sides of it. (Duh! Green and red, Slytherin and Gryffindor)  
  
"Draco it's gorgeous." She ran and hugged him.  
  
He slipped the ring onto her finger then looked at her. She kissed him. He didn't wait long before slipping his tongue into her mouth. As soon as their tongues made contact they went into battle. (Ha-ha little tongues fighting. j/k) Draco had begun to slip her towel off of her.  
  
Once he got it off he caressed her soft skin. One hand cupped her breast and the other was going towards her (lets call it) sensitive area (for now). He rubbed it before slipping 2 fingers in. Hermione's back arched and she moaned into the kiss.  
  
Draco took this as a signal to continue. He began to thrust them in and out of her. She sat up and was now straddling Draco.  
  
"What's wrong? ... You aren't a virgin are you?"  
  
"No and I have been since 5th year. But I'm naked and you're fully clothed. I better fix this"  
  
She unbuttoned his shirt quicker than Draco thought she would be able to. Then undid his pants and pulled them off.  
  
She could feel Draco's member swollen with arousal inside his boxers. She stroked it and he moaned. She slid his boxers off and lowered herself.  
  
She took Draco into her mouth and began to lick and suck on it,  
  
'This can't be her first time doing this' Draco thought in ecstasy.  
  
He was so close to cuming but she had stopped. She had come up to kiss him. He wondered why until she spoke again.  
  
"We don't have much time are you going to fuck me or not?"  
  
'How could she joke at a time like this' He thought. 'Well I'll fuck til she can't speak clearly'  
  
Draco pulled her down onto the bed and climbed over her. He positioned himself above her and moved her so one leg was on his shoulder so he could have easy access. He slid in slowly and she began to moan as her back arched.  
  
He slowly pumped in out of her. After a few moments he began to gain speed. Hermione only moaned louder. After a triumphant moan from them both they came.  
  
Draco collapsed next to her. Hermione on the other hand got up and began to get dressed.  
  
She put on a black lace bra and matching undies that Draco found very appealing. That was the last thing he saw her put on for he had gotten up and went to his room to get redressed. Hermione magically did her make up once she was dressed.  
  
She grabbed her bag and went out to the common room where Draco was already waiting.  
  
"Ready?" He asked.  
  
"Yes" they walked out of the portrait hole and down to the great hall holding hands.  
  
Everyone gasped at the sight of the new couple.  
  
Hermione looked at Draco "Do you want to give them a show?" "What do you mean?"  
  
She kissed full and passionately. His tongue slipped into her mouth and began to caress her tongue with his. They reluctantly broke apart and went to the respected tables.  
  
Hermione sat down next to Ginny.  
  
"Wow, I knew you 2 were engaged but that was wow"  
  
"Yes it was. So how was your summer?"  
  
"Same old, practice for quidditch, and dates with Dean. You?"  
  
"Went to some parties, some concerts, and had loads of sex."  
  
"With Draco?" Ginny said suggestively  
  
"No with Conor, Corey, Nick, Matt, and Jeff. All muggle friends and ex- boyfriends of mine."  
  
"Wow"  
  
"Yes and they were all better than Ron could ever be." She said it loud enough for Ron to hear her. (They dated last year. But didn't have sex. And no Hermione is not a slut because they aren't random guys.)  
  
"That is something I di..."  
  
Ron had got up from the table and left the Great Hall.  
  
"Wonder what his problem is" Hermione said innocently

* * *

This is where I leave you  
  
You know what to do leave a review 


	9. Who is she

Chapter 9  
  
_Disclaimer- Well I'm rapping Oreo and I'm here to say if you want something by JK Harry Potter is the only way (From the Simpsons)_  
  
To** Fracturedfaerie**: I would like to say that I lack emotion. Lots of it. I try to keep all feeling bottled up but my fic will get better none the less. Also the songs that I like would only go along with the story if this was angst. And it isn't so I can't really.  
  
_**On a lighter note I am thinking of writing a fic about Hermione and Blaise Zabini. Tell me your ideas on how I should do it.  
  
I am going to make Ron an asshole in my fic.  
  
**_Okie Dokie lets fic it

* * *

  
Ginny just stared after her brother, and then looked over to Hermione. She was gazing down at her schedule.  
  
It said:  
  
8:00- potions 9:30-charms 12:00-lunch 1:30-Care of magical creatures  
  
"Well I better get going I have potions first." Hermione said as she got up and began to walk away.  
  
She walked down the corridor towards the Potions dungeon. They hallways began to get darker.  
  
Hermione heard footsteps behind her and quickened her pace. The person finally caught up with her. They covered her mouth and pulled her into an unused classroom.  
  
"LET GO OF ME!" she screamed but it was muffled by the person's hand. They turned her to face them.  
  
"Do not scream!" Ron said in a harsh voice. He let go of her mouth.  
  
"Ron! What the fuck is your problem?!"  
  
"You are such a slut! You fucked 5 guys this summer! We dated for a whole fucking year and I barely got under your shirt! Let alone anywhere near your skirt!"  
  
"That should tell you something Ron! I don't think your equipment is fit to please me unlike Draco's."  
  
He slapped her.  
  
"Don't you ever fucking say that again!"  
  
He stalked out of there room leaving Hermione to pick herself up. She ran towards the potions room. She got there a few moments before Snape and settled herself next to Draco.  
  
"What's wrong?" Draco asked her as he saw the look on her face.  
  
"Nothing, I just missed you." She lied before pecking him on the lips.  
  
They turned their books to the page written on the board a began to copy down notes  
  
----------At Lunch--------  
  
Hermione ate her soup very quickly and went to the library. (to do her charms and potions homework)  
  
After a few minutes Draco showed up.  
  
"The year has just begun and you are already in the library"  
  
"Yeah, I like to stay ahead of everyone."  
  
"Well if you want to keep ahead we better head to Care of Magical Creatures"  
  
She looked at her watch.  
  
"Oh shit you're right. We only have 10 minutes to get there." She shoved her things into the bag then walked out with Draco.  
  
When they arrived Hagrid had a wood nymph in a cage for them to draw.  
  
Once class was over Hermione and Draco went to the Common room to relieve themselves of their bags to find a golden brown owl waiting for them.  
  
Hermione took the letter and read it:  
  
Dear Anelise,  
  
I am Professor Panaccio. I would like for you and Mr.Malfoy to join me in my quarters at 4:00.  
  
Sincerely Lauryn Panaccio  
  
"So are we going? If we want to meet her we need to leave now." Draco said  
  
She got up and followed him out to down the corridors to the Professor's office.  
  
Hermione knocked the door opened and they went in. Hermione saw a tall woman that looked like her in every way only she had green eyes.

* * *

_**This is where I leave you  
  
Who is she? She looks a lot like Hermione's mom.  
  
You know what to do leave a review.**_


	10. Lauryn Panaccio

**_Chapter 10_**  
  
_Disclaimer- Well I'm rapping Oreo and I'm here to say if you want something by JK Harry Potter is the only way (From the Simpsons)  
_  
To _**Ash White Cocoa**_: You are the best friend I could ask for and I love and miss you. Have fun in High school. Thanks for reading my fic.  
  
To **_Lauryn_**: I love you Suki. Read the damn fic. I miss you.  
  
To **_Lexie_**: You hate me I hate you thanx for letting me put you in the story. Have fun at Blake.  
  
_**I am thinking of writing a fic about Hermione and Blaise Zabini. Tell me your ideas on how I should do it.**_  
  
**Okie Dokie lets fic it**

* * *

"Hello I'm Professor Panaccio" She smiled then said "But you may call me Lauryn. Anyways I understand that you found out that you were adopted and that you are a Reavis."  
  
"Yes, but I can't see where you are going with this"  
  
"Well I am married but my maiden name is Reavis which makes me your sister. Mother thought it would be best if you found out through me. So I decided to tell you before you were in my class tomorrow."  
  
"I don't know what to say. How old are you? When did you get married?"  
  
"I'm 24 and got married when I was 17"  
  
"Why did you marry so young?"  
  
"I, too was betrothed"  
  
"To who?"  
  
"A lovely Italian wizard named Nicholas Panaccio."  
  
"Do you have any kids?"  
  
"No, not yet. Would you look at the time? Its 7:45 you had better get down to dinner"  
  
"Can we talk more sometime?"  
  
"Yes I'll owl you. See you in class tomorrow."  
  
Draco and Hermione left the room and head on their way to dorms. (Hermione is a girl and would like to change)She ran up to her room to change.  
  
She came back out dressed in a grey plaid skirt and a Sum 41 shirt w/ those kickass boots. "Shall we?" Draco asked  
  
She nodded and they began on their way to the Great Hall. They chatted as they went.  
  
"Can you believe that I have a sister?"  
  
"Yeah and she is pretty..."  
  
"If you say _hot_ you will not be getting any sex until our _**1 year marriage anniversary**_."  
  
_"Attractive? She is almost as beautiful as you."  
  
_"Nice save Malfoy"  
  
He smirked and stopped her from walking.  
  
"What?"  
  
He leant down and kissed her. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and began to massage hers with his.  
  
She pulled away.  
  
"I'm hungry so let's go to dinner and finish this later" She pecked one more time then went into the Great hall.  
  
He followed her in then went to his table and began to eat.  
  
Hermione sat down next to Ginny and began to eat.  
  
"So how was your first day as head girl?"  
  
"Fine I love my bedroom and the bathroom is huge though I have to share with Draco mind you that neither of us see that as a problem. But I haven't done any head girl stuff. But later we have patrolling."  
  
"Anelise what is S-um 41?"  
  
"A band that I really like, they play music. You should come and listen to them sometime"  
  
_**(A/N: I know that you can't use muggle devices at Hogwarts but I am Not JK so yes they can. But all they can really use is the CD player. For now anywhoo)**_  
  
"Can I listen tonight?"  
  
"Yeah in fact why don't we leave right now?"  
  
They got up and walked out of the great hall and went to the heads common room.  
  
Hermione lead Ginny up to her room where she put a cd into the cd player and a song began to play:  
  
**_ I've said this before  
  
No matter how hard I try  
  
I can't help be bored  
  
While this world passes by  
  
This revelations got no meaning  
  
We lost it all in hopeless dreaming  
  
Am I just losing grip  
  
Paint it black and just forget me  
  
This world's a sinking ship  
  
And our baggage is too heavy  
  
I can't stop believing there's something to be said  
  
What are we achieving with the bullshit that we're fed  
  
I know I'm not going to stay  
  
Or live to see the day  
  
This world comes to be so here's a resignation from me  
  
A resignation from me  
  
I said this before, no matter how hard I try  
  
I can't help be bored, while this world passes by  
  
Don't tell me we're close to something  
  
That we don't even understand  
  
We're prisoners to our homes  
  
The outside's so unknown  
  
I can't find the answers to save humanity  
  
I can't fight the anger, here's a resignation from me  
  
A resignation from me  
  
Mr. Amsterdam-Sum 41  
_**  
Hermione started on Sum 41 and went through Korn, Linkin Park, Static X,  
Slipknot, and Avenged Sevenfold.

"Woah Ginny its 10:43 I need to get you back to the common room."

"Okay. But maybe this Saturday you can dye my hair like yours. And teach  
me how to do your make up like yours."

"Yeah come buy after lunch."  
Hermione walked Ginny back the Gryffindor paint and left when she had  
entered. Hermione heard a noise behind her?

"Who's out there?"

"Anelise..."  


* * *

**_This where I leave you!  
_****__**

**_You know what to do leave a review. _**

**_And will someone pleez help me with my Blaise/Hermione fic._**


	11. don't want to be one of those girls

**_Chapter 11_**  
  
_Disclaimer- Well I'm rapping Oreo and I'm here to say if you want something by JK Harry Potter is the only way (From the Simpsons)  
_  
To **_PineappleCube_**: Thank you for reviewing both of my fics, pleez update Regrets.  
  
To **_PinkPanther11_**: Thank you also for reading this fic.  
  
To**_ dacolegolaslvr87_**: Thank you for reading both of my fics.  
  
On a lighter note I am thinking of writing a fic about Hermione and Blaise Zabini. Tell me your ideas on how I should do it.

* * *

Okie Dokie lets fic it

* * *

"Anelise..."  
  
She whipped out her wand.  
  
"Explelliarmus" Her wand flew out of her hand.  
  
Out of the shadows walked Ron.  
  
'Oh god no' She thought to herself not letting her fear show on her face.  
  
"Come on its time that we get this over with."  
  
"Get what over with? I am not going anywhere with you now give me my wand back."  
  
"I don't have time for this." With that said he grabbed her arm and dragged her to an unused class room. He locked the door behind him then muttered a spell.  
  
'Oh no that must have been a silencing spell.' she thought frantically  
  
"_Nice outfit_." He let his robe fall to the ground behind him.  
  
Hermione backed away from him. But he only walked towards her.  
  
He kissed her with so much force she whimpered.  
  
He backed her against a wall eliminating all chance of her getting away. His hands began to roam. One hand was going up her thigh while she kept her legs shut. The other hand was under her shirt.  
  
She tried to push him away and continued to swat his hands but he broke the kiss to slap her.  
  
"Take it like the _whore_ you are." He pulled her shirt over her head and unclasped her bra. He pulled it off quickly then started to unzip her skirt. That soon was off.  
  
All she had left were her panties.  
  
Ron pulled away to admire her body.  
  
"Please don't do this!" She pleaded to him but he pulled her panties off and began to unzip his pants. He began to suck on her neck.  
  
"Shut up. You like having sex. You had sex at least 5 times this summer. What's 1 more to you?" He went back to her neck.  
  
He separated her legs and forced his way in. Hermione began to cry as he pumped in and out of her.  
  
Suddenly he stopped. She guessed that he came and was done.  
  
He fixed himself and gave her one more kiss before he left.  
  
Hermione slid to the ground and felt something wet. She was bleeding.  
  
She heard footsteps once more in the room.  
  
'Oh god he came back'  
  
"Oh yeah here's your wand" He tossed it to her and strut out of the room closing the door behind him.  
  
Hermione took her wand and made the bleeding stop. She cleaned all of the blood up and redressed quickly.  
  
She raced out of the class room and up to her dormitory.  
  
Draco was in the common room waiting for her.  
  
"Where were you, we have patrols to... What's wrong you've been crying?"  
  
"Draco I'm fine now. Let's just go."  
  
"No you have been crying about something and I want to know why! I don't want anything to upset my fiancé."  
  
"It was Ron"  
  
"What did he do? Did he hit you?"  
  
"Y-y-yes" she began to cry again.  
  
"Did he leave these marks on you?" He was talking about the hickeys  
  
She nodded mutely.  
  
"Did he rape you?"  
  
"Draco..." She did want to be one of those girls that was a rape victim and had people feeling sad for her. But was and they would.  
  
"Did he?"  
  
"Yes, he did are you fucking happy? Now everyone who knows will pity me. I don't fucking need that!"  
  
"No one is going to pity you, not after I'm through with Ron" He got up and made his way to the door.  
  
"No, I don't want anyone to know and I don't want you to hurt Ron. Well I do but I can't risk them taking you badge. Ron is the next one in line."  
  
"Then let's go tell a professor."  
  
"No"  
  
"Anelise, I promise that no other man will do that to you or touch you like that." He hugged her.  
  
"Thank you Draco."  
  
"Come on. Let's go do our patrols."  
  
They left and went around the whole castle. When they came back they went to sleep.

* * *

The next day

* * *

Hermione woke up and went to take a shower.  
  
She went in the bathroom. Draco wasn't there.  
  
'He must still be asleep.'  
  
She turned the shower on and stripped while she waited for the water to get warm. Once it was she got in and began to wash herself. When she felt clean enough she washed her hair. When that was done she turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. She wrapped a towel around her self.  
  
She went into her room and got dressed.  
  
She put on a gray silk bra and a matching thong. Then put a gray cami on, followed by her skirt, blouse, hello kitty knee-high socks, her mary janes, and then her robe. She magically did her make up and went to the common room with her bag slung over her shoulder.  
  
She heard the shower come on after sitting there for a while. When it went off again later she decided to go see Draco. She went into the bathroom he was just slipping a towel around his waist.  
  
He looked up when he heard a gasp.  
  
"What it's not like you have seen it before"  
  
"I know I have its just incredible how hot you look right after a shower."  
  
"Thanks"  
  
He combed though his long hair and then left it to hang in his face. She followed him into his room where she pulled the towel from around his waist.  
  
"Hey"  
  
"What, I've seen it before"  
  
He shrugged and went to put boxers on.  
  
H got dressed very quickly and went down to the common room with her.  
  
She grabbed her bag and they left for the Great Hall.  
  
When they got there Hermione looked at Draco who looked down at her.  
  
He gently kissed her slowly and passionately. It was short but hr smiled at her.  
  
"When you're done eating I'll being waiting here."  
  
"Okay"  
  
They went to their tables and ate.  
  
Hermione who had sat beside Ginny got her schedule:  
  
8:00-Defense Against Dark Arts  
  
9:30-History of Magic  
  
12:00-Lunch  
  
1:30-Arithmacy  
  
She looked over at the doors. Draco was there sanding and waiting for her. She got up and went toward him. Her was bag moving to the sway of her hips and the speed of her legs.  
  
They head for the class where she would see her sister in teacher mode.

* * *

**_This is where I leave you.  
  
I hope this was long enough.  
  
You know what to do leave a review!_**


	12. what was that about

**_Chapter 11  
_**  
_Disclaimer- Well I'm rapping Oreo and I'm here to say if you want something by JK Harry Potter is the only way (From the Simpsons)  
_  
_To **drummer chick**: I love Australia it is awesome there. And Mary Janes are platform strapped oxfords shoes, they're kind of shoes school girls wear in private school and all through out Japan. I love Japan, never been though.  
  
_**_I also have realized that in the summary it said that Draco's father is one and that I wrote him in here. So play along and I promise that stupid mistakes like that won't happen anymore.  
_**  
_**Okie Dokie lets fic it**_

_**

* * *

**_  
They went down the corridors until they reached the DADA classroom. Only a few students were in there and they decided to go to the back of the class.  
  
Pretty soon other students made their way in and the seats next to Hermione and Draco were filled in by Blaise Zabini, He wad black wavy hair that was shaggy and stopped at his shoulder, alluring green eyes, and had a built body towering about 6'3, and Sandra Eloise, she was another Slytherin slut but she was far more attractive than Pansy. She too had silky black hair, innocent blue eyes, a cute figure, and everyone know she had large breast by the way she flaunted them in her uniform shirts.  
  
"Hey Blaise"  
  
"Hey Draco what have you been up to lately?"  
  
They started a conversation. Hermione just sat and watched all of the students coming in. Finally Lauryn did and the class fell silent.  
  
"Good morning class. I am Professor Panaccio. Though I am young I am very skilled in both the dark arts and defense. So naturally I will make a fine teacher for this class. I will tell you know that this is an N.E.W.T. class and if you cannot handle this you should leave my class now. Today I know is the first day but I would to start the class off with a simple yet useful spell, the knock-out spell. Does anyone know what this spell does?"  
  
Like the average Hermione we all know she raised her hand before anyone else had a chance to think about it.  
  
"Yes Anelise."  
  
"The knock-out spell only confuses the person who is hit with it for a few moments."  
  
"Yes that is correct 5 points to Gryffindor. Now I would like for two students to come to the front of the class and demonstrate the spell. Anelise and Sandra"  
  
They walked up to the front of the class.  
  
"First Anelise then when it wears off Sandra go. 1...2...3"  
  
"Monovusa" Anelise swished her wand and silver mist hit Sandra in the chest. She began to wobble as she stood then almost tumbled down but Hermione then said "Leviosa pios" She regained her balance and soon the spell wore off.  
  
"Now Sandra 1...2...3"  
  
"Monovusa" Silver mist came out of Sandra's wand and hit her in the chest but instead Hermione just stood there, nothing happened to her.  
  
"What? How come it isn't working?" Sandra asked beginning to pout.  
  
"Well I guess it's just too weak of a spell to affect me"  
  
They went back to their seats. Draco leaned over to Hermione.  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
"I guess with all those duels I've been in the simple spells don't affect me anymore."  
  
They took note the rest of the class.  
  
At lunch  
  
Hermione sat down at the table and began to eat her soup while think more about her sister.  
  
A hand waved in front of her face and she snapped out of her trance.  
  
"Hello Anelise, I asked if I could sit here" Harry said pointing to the seat next to her.  
  
"Yeah sure, you did after all call me by my name."  
  
"So I was wondering where you learned to repel spells like that."  
  
"Well truthfully I don't know. It just didn't work on me."  
  
"I really want to apologize for the other day. I can't choose who you are with. But if he ever hurts you in any way tell me. That's all I ask."  
  
"Okay Harry. I need to go see Lauryn but we'll talk later."  
  
"Who's Lauryn?"  
  
"Professor Panaccio she's my sister."  
  
"Wow, well then see you later."  
  
She hugged him before she mad her way down the to her sister's office.  
  
She knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in"  
  
"Hello Lauryn, how are you"  
  
"I'm fine thank you. So what brings you here?"  
  
"I just wanted to talk more."  
  
They sat and talked for the rest of the lunch hour. When they realized the time they both left to get ready for their next class.  
  
She ran to Arithmacy making it just in time to sit down.  
  
The class went by incredibly slowly, though Hermione managed to keep up with taking the notes.  
  
When the class was over Hermione went to her room and threw her bag down on the floor. She undressed quickly and lay on her bed. _(She still has underwear and bra on)  
_  
Suddenly Draco walked in.  
  
"Wow, there you are in skimpy underwear and it's not even my birthday."  
  
"These are not skimpy. I can't believe you think this is skimpy" She said offended  
  
"Fine they're sexy"  
  
She stood up and dressed herself in red plaid bondage flares, and a black Static shirt.  
  
She collapsed back onto her bed.  
  
"So where did you go after lunch you left in a hurry after talking to Potter."  
  
"Well I went to go talk to Lauryn more. We are going to meet Nick on Sunday okay."  
  
"Sure. Its almost time for dinner lets go down."  
  
"Fine"  
  
She put her converse on and walked out with him.  
  
They went down to the Great hall to eat dinner. Draco sat by Blaise while Hermione sat by Ginny and Harry.  
  
Hermione noticed that Ron was sitting bitterly by himself further down the table.

* * *

**_(Anywhoo lets skip ahead to Saturday)_**

* * *

Saturday morning Hermione woke up feeling much better than she had felt all week.  
  
She laid a plaid dress, thigh-high socks, and a white blouse on her bed to get dressed in later after she had a bath.  
  
She went into the bathroom. Draco was relaxing in the bath tub.  
  
"How long do you plan on being in there?"  
  
"Probably for a while. You can get in though if you want."  
  
Hermione smiled and began to undress herself.

* * *

_**This is where I leave you.  
  
Next chapter there will be hot, moist smut.**__** (Duh they're in a hot bubble bath)  
  
You know what to do leave a review **_


	13. sex interrupted

_**Chapter13**  
  
Disclaimer- Well I'm rapping Oreo and I'm here to say if you want something by JK Harry Potter is the only way (From the Simpsons)  
  
Sorry about the small mistakes that have been made and the long wait.  
  
**draco-luver59**- you were gone for so long but I am glad that you are back  
  
**yanely1167**-no she does not forgive him. And he will get his soon...  
  
**PinkPanther11**-I try not to tease but must stop writing when I fall asleep on the computer  
  
**firehottie**-Thanx I love all of my fans.  
  
**InvaderZIM DOOM2**- Oh Ash I love you so much. You are my other half. You love smut as much as I do...  
  
**GryfinndorGirl14**- you can change the ring but you are supposed to not leave it out for too long. After 6 month or so it can but might still close.  
  
**Crimson-Dragoness**- Thanks. I like Sum 41 to an extent. But I love Static-X and Godsmack. More into metal...update soon...  
  
**PineappleCube**- where are you?...._  
  
_Okie Dokie lets fic it  
_

* * *

She gracefully slid into the tub with him. Draco, not wasting anytime glided towards her and kissed her fully on the lips.  
  
He nibbled on her bottom lip asking for entrance. She opened almost immediately and his tongue rushed in. Slowly he massaged her tongue with his own teasing her. She moaned and began to suck on his tongue.  
  
He pulled her onto his lap and suddenly a surge on energy went through their bodies as their most intimate places touched.  
  
Hermione continue to suck on his tongue and Draco stopped to make a sound of arousal.  
  
She could feel him get hard beneath her and let her hands wander down to stroke it. He moaned again but it was drowned out by her placing her lips over his again.  
  
He started the kiss again moving to her neck while his hand busied themselves.1 cupping her breast while the other making its way to her entrance. He pushed 1 finger in and she threw her head back at the sudden pleasure. He entered another and her bit her lip to keep from screaming out.  
  
"HERMIONE ARE YOU IN HERE?" a voice called out from downstairs.  
  
They separated quickly.  
  
"Ginny" she said to Draco. "I forget she said she was coming today. I need to go"  
  
She climbed out of the tub.  
  
"It okay I'll just take a cold shower, a very cold shower!  
  
"I'll make it up to you later, I promise." She rushed out of the bathroom into her room and began to dress. 1st she put on black matching underwear and then put on the clothes she had laid out earlier.  
  
She put on her boots and ran down to greet Ginny.  
  
"Hey Ginny, I just took a bath sorry about the wait" she explained purposely laving out the Draco part.  
  
"Oh, its okay."  
  
Just then Draco came rushing down the stairs, fully dressed of course.  
  
"Hey Anelise, I'm going to the Slytherin Common Room to catch up with Blaise."  
  
"Okay" she answered  
  
"Bye" he gave her a quick peck "Bye Ginny" after giving Hermione a soft slap on the ass he left.  
  
"Well we better get started." Hermione said as she led Ginny up the stairs. They went into her room and Ginny sat in a chair.  
  
Hermione turned it away from the mirror so she would have to wait til it was done.  
  
'First this hair. I need to change it; it reminds me of Ron too much.'  
  
The grueling process began to make Ginny look like a rocker. (A/N: that sounded so poseur-ish)  
  
About an hour and a half later Hermione was finished. She turned the chair around so Ginny could see.  
  
"Wow, I look good"  
  
"You look awesome Gin and you know it."  
  
"Yeah I do but..."  
  
"But what?  
  
"My hair"  
  
Ginny's hair was now ebony (which is a blue-ish black) with electric blue streaks.  
  
"You don't like it?"  
  
"No I love it. But my mum won't be so thrilled."  
  
"Well you have all year. And if you like it then you should keep it."  
  
"Well I guess I'm keeping it." She smiled up at her friend.  
  
Ginny looked much different from the innocent little girl who had once sat there. Her pale face made the black eye liner she had on show fuller, the pale glittery eye shadow made her eyes look hazy. She had clear lip gloss on her lips hat were now pink and pouty.  
  
Her body had already been in good proportion she just didn't know how to accent her best features so Hermione had to show her with the outfit she was wearing.  
  
Ginny was wearing a blue ribbed tank that was tight enough to show her small waist and curvy hips. Her pleated black skirt showed of her long slender legs. She gave her a pair of thong sandals to give her a more laid back look.  
  
She twirled around in front of the mirror looking at the new look she had been given.  
  
"I wonder what Dean will think?" Ginny wondered aloud  
  
"Only one way to find out, let's go to the Gryffindor common room" Hermione pulled on a robe, placing her wand in it the pocket and she walked out of her room. Ginny followed her.  
  
They walked down the corridors; more like Hermione had to run to keep up with Ginny who was skipping to get there faster.  
  
They reached the entrance.  
  
"Ginny calm down" Hermione went in first. A few of the 6th year girls made snotty looks at her. Until Ginny stepped in after her.  
  
"Is that Weasley?" a few people asked.  
  
Now all of the 5th years glared.  
  
Dean came up to her.  
  
"Ginny you look great." He kissed her lightly. "I like your hair" He pecked her again. "Now I have to fight off even more guys"  
  
Ginny Blushed slightly and they went up to the dorms together.  
  
Hermione looked for Harry in the common room but couldn't see him. She was turning to Head out when a group a 6th year girls stood in front of her.  
  
"So you made the Weasley girl into a slut like you." The blonde one said eying her outfit.  
  
"I am not a slut and neither is Ginny. You seem to be a little girl who is jealous that no one notices you."  
  
"People do notice me. I am Alexandria Bonfonte."  
  
"Oh the Gryffindor whore. I do not wish to waste any more of my time on you so pleez clear your selves out of the way before I am forced to give you all detention." She gave them a glare and they scattered.  
  
Hermione walked out and headed for the heads common room.  
  
When she got there Draco wasn't in yet. She looked at her watch.  
  
2:17  
  
'Maybe I should go to see him in the Slytherin Common Room.' She thought  
  
She turned around and walked off heading for the dungeons.  
  
She came to a dead end.  
  
"pureblood"  
  
The walls formed a door and Hermione entered.  
  
She looked in and saw Sandra and Pansy sitting on a leather couch chatting away.  
  
"What do you want mudblood?" Pansy asked rather rudely  
  
'God she is stupid'  
  
"Firstly I am Anelise Reavis. Reavis to you. But by the time you remember that I will be Mrs.Malfoy. Second you will treat head girl with respect or suffer the loss of points, which I would really hate to do to Draco. Though a detention would sit well with us both...And I came for Draco."  
  
Sandra elbowed Pansy in the ribs.  
  
"Sorry about Pansy. Draco is in the 7th year boys' dormitory. At the top on the left."  
  
"Thank you"  
  
Hermione went up the stairs and walked into the room.

* * *

**_This is where I leave you  
  
I know what will happen next do you?  
  
You know what to do leave a review_**


End file.
